How Long Had It Been?
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Roger x Steve slash. An extremely drunk boy and alien at a party.


Roger knocked back another vodka as if it were water and looked around idly.

He didn't think much of this party.

He spotted Francine standing with Linda at the patio doors, giggling about something. That was the highlight of this do; standing around and talking, and, if you wanted to get really wild, giggling. Roger took another gulp. For a moment he considered going over to them, but changed his mind and stayed, for now, at least, to people watch.

There were almost as many kids as adults, the youngest being about twelve. This was Linda's birthday party, and she had only wanted a small thing, but of course it had escalated, everybody's friends inviting friends, and everyone's kids inviting other kids. At least he got to dress up.

Feeling paticularly feminine that night, he had opted for a pink skirt, tight tee shirt and a blonde wig, and had spent about an hour dolling himself up in make-up.

He scanned the room once more and spotted Steve, making out with some girl. Roger shook his head, amused. Making out with his Mom within scolding distance. They grow up so fast, but that doesn't mean they think.

He indulged in a short fantasy of finding Stan and somehow accidently on purpose drawing his son's antics to his attention, and filming his reaction. It'd certainly liven things up a little. The girl was actually quite a babe as well. Maybe she was with him out of pity, or had lost a bet. Or maybe she was as wasted as he was. Ah, alcohol, the savior of all boring parties. Especially when kids were involved.

He watched them for a minute.

How long had it been since he'd had some action? About a year, at least, if you excluded solo activities.

The girl was pulling away now, smiling teasingly. She said something and walked away towards the bathroom, and Steve went to the drinks table, stumbling a little. Roger looked at him, and began to get an idea. At first he ignored it, but then pondered it a little. Just curious. It'd been so long since he'd had some fun, and this party was boring, and now he was getting so horny..

Without giving it much more thought, Roger moved across to the doorway and waited. As Steve went past, he grabbed him and yanked him threw the door, sending the drinks flying. Before he'd had time to protest, Steve was shoved into the next room and into the closet, his back up against the wall.

"Hey! The drinks - Amy - is that- ?"

Roger cut him off by grabbing his collar and pressing their lips together, his body pressed against Steve's to keep him from struggling.

Not bad, Roger thought. The kid was meant to be a nerd, yet he played some damn good tonsil tennis. Roger sucked on the boy's tongue gently, a hand moving up to his hair, and felt him pull back.

"Who are you?"

Uh oh. This was tricky. Just don't speak, he told himself. And when this is over run like the wind.

He respnded by kissing him again, slipping a hand into his shirt.

Shirts were unbuttoned and loosened. Belts were dropped. Ten minute in the closet, and a small, distant part of Roger's mind was asking him how far was he actually planning to go. He had only wanted a steamy little make out session, but it was clearly progressing past that. He hadn't expected it to be this hot. He could feel Steve hard through their clothes, loved the feel of it, wanted to feel more of it.

Stan catching them in an innocent drunken kiss was one thing he stood a chance getting away with, but going all the way would be unforgiveable. He was just fourteen, for one thing. Roger was pretty sure he was a virgin. Also, he had known the kid since he was ten, had lived with him, was almost family to him. Did that make it paedophilia? Incest? Hell, beastiality? If he was caught now, taking advantage of him, his drunkenness, his youth and vulnerability, taking his virginity..

Rather than bringing him to his senses, that thought lit up his desire. Not long after he was on his knees, unzipping Steve's jeans. Steve moaned as he experienced his first oral sex, and leaned back against the wall, sliding down til he was sitting. Not wanting to lose it just yet, he pulled the stranger from his thighs and back into his mouth. Roger pressed his hips into Steve's throbbing erection, fingers gripping his hair.

"Do you want to go all the way?" He slurred.

"What?"

Realisation hit him then, hard, despite the alcohol. Oh god, oh shit, oh sweet jesus, mary-mother and joseph, he spoke, Steve knew -

In record timing Roger pulled his clothes back down and ran. If anyone saw, they didn't call out or try to stop him. Steve had given a cry of surprise when he was pushed away, but that was all.

Reaching home, Roger slammed the front door and leaned against it, panting. That had been a close one.

"Roger? That you, ja?"

Oh god, the fish. He couldn't see him, he'd know something was up. "Uh, hey, Klaus, what happened in Gray's Anatomy?" He called, nonchalently as he could.

He filtered out Klaus's reply and went upstairs to change. He had sobered up by now. He guessed adrenalin could do that.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. That was Steve you were in the closet with, he told himself. He tried again. It's practically cradle snatching. Nothing. No shame. No regret, shock or horror. The kid's growing up, after all, and they had always been quite close..

Roger shook his head, snapping out of it. Why him? Of all the people at that party, he could have had a snog - or a little more - with practically anybody, so why did he go for Steve? He had been drunk, but only a little. He'd seen him with a girl. Both having a good time. Was it jealousy then? Of Steve, getting someone hot? Or of the girl, taking what he felt was rightfully his? He smirked at that. Since when had he been so possessive of Steve-O? He blew a raspberry at his reflection and left it. It was okay. He hadn't got caught, that was all that mattered. Hell, he maybe hadn't needed to take off when he did, but better safe.

He went back downstairs, now fully composed, to sit with Klaus and wait for them to come home.

--

I know, I know, a boy and an alien, don't kill me, I've got so much to give! I may go over this and make it more interesting, with Roger's feelings and that. Hope you liked it, thanks for your time.


End file.
